


Nanocoffee: 30 day challenge

by Diemthedragon



Series: 30 day challenge [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to organize these a bit differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck like Glue

Nano stood off to the side and watched Lalna mix a number of chemicals into a glass bottle, the small woman wasn't quite sure what he was up too but she had taken it upon herself to keep him from blowing himself up. “Can you get me the vial with the blue powder form over there?” Lalna asked, motioning to a table on the other side of the room. It was the first time since she entered the lab he acknowledged her “What's the magic word?” she asked, crossing her arms. Lalna sighed “Please, Nano.” he said, looking over his shoulder at her. Nano smiled and retrieved the vial for him.

“Almost Done!” Lalna said happily, Nano made her way over from he chair she had sat in and examined the contents of the bottle, a thick silver liquid. He adds a few drops of another liquid and blinks as it begins to bubble over and onto his hand, he sets it down and Nano takes his large hand in her own to pull him back. Soon the liquid stops bubbling and relief washes over them. “It wasn't supposed to do that.” Lalna muttered, looking at the silver liquid covering the wooden table and stone floor.

“What were you trying to make?” Nano asked, looking up at him. Lalna looks a bit sheepish “A special adhesive.” he said, his blue eyes avoiding her. Nano furrows her brow in confusion before realization hits her “What did you break?!” she sighed. “Your glass penguin, Billy” Lalna mumbles. Nano gasped and turned to go to the bedroom but is jerked back, she turns to Lalna, anger filling her eyes “Let me go!” she growled, pulling on her hand. “I'm not holding your hand!” he said, attempting to pull his hand away from hers. Anger flared in the apprentice's eyes "LALNA JONES YOU BETTER GET US UNGLUED RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND US BOTH OVER THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!" Nano screeched, trying to pull their hands apart though it only made her arm ache. "Don't worry I'll figure something out!" The scientist said turning back to the table. "why aren't you wearing your gloves?" Nano wondered out loud, following him to the table so he didn't drag her behind him. "They got acid on them earlier, I meant to put new ones on but I forgot" he said. Nano sighed and they began working on a solution together.

Neither would admit it but, they enjoyed the contact.


	3. Parkour Trouble

Nano Sounds was not good at parkour, not in real life and definitely not in any game she had played. So as the flux covered woman questioned the reason she was still playing this game after realizing the majority of the game was in fact, parkour. Nano groaned as her character narrowly missed a ledge and plummeted to her death from 50 stories up. "Wow, you are really bad at this." Lalna said, though he wasn't much better. "Look! I thought there would only be a little bit of parkour!" she argued, beginning to climb the building again.

Soon the two had fallen into a sort of rhythm which somewhat improved their parkour ability. "This game is nice, now that I'm not dying constantly." Nano admitted as her and Lalna's characters crept through a dark hall way, "It's not really my type of game, but it's not bad." Lalna murmured, peeking around a corner. They were testing the game for a friend who worked for an up and coming game company. Nano nodded in agreement "They may need to get some more testers. You know, ones that don't suck at Parkour." she says, knocking a guard unconscious before he got the chance to call for help. "Maybe, Rythian and Zoey would like it?" Lalna mumbled, Nano didn't answer cursing as a guard walked around a corner unexpectedly and shot her in the shoulder. Lalna managed to stop the guard before he got off another shot,knocking him unconscious as well. Having no health packs, Nano's character was left to continue on, slowed down and weak.

A few hours later they had made it through the demo. "That was fun," Lalna said, stretching and setting down his controller. Nano set hers down and wrinkled her nose at the flux covered controller, maybe she should take a note from Lalna and start wearing gloves. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned up before heading for the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Want to play Mario Kart after dinner?" Lalna asked following her in. "Don't we have work to do? You still need to finish that machine for Honeydew." Nano said using a step tool to get a pack of noodles from a cabinet. "Oh shit, yeah.I forgot about that."he mumbled. Nano shook her head and smiled, Lalna would be so lost with out her. Though it's not like she couldn't say that she wouldn't be lost with out him.


	4. Sweet Confessions

Nano nervously adjusted the flowers in her hair for the tenth time, satisfied this time that they were even. After smoothing down her red dress, she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before making her way down stairs. Lalna wasn't down stairs yet so she sat down at the kitchen island and waited.

Lalna shrugged on his dark grey jacket and sighed, checking his watch he wondered if Nano was done getting ready yet. He tied his hair into his often worn low pony tail and absent-mindedly grabbed his goggles, slipping them on his head to keep his hair out of his face. After pulling on his shoes, he made his way down the stairs, when his eyes landed on Nano, he paused. Nano was facing the window, her head propped up on her hands while her elbows rested on the counter, the pale light streaming through the window made her appear to be glowing ever so slightly. "Ready to go?" he asked, walking over to her. Nano jumped slightly and turned to him "yeah." she mumbled, smiling.

The car ride to the zoo was awkward but not silent, they chatted about work and movies they'd seen recently. Lalna paid for them and together they entered the park, it was very warm for mid October and Lalna had wished he'd left his jacket in the car as they walked through the park. Soon the found the red panda exhibit and Nano squealed loudly, getting annoyed looks from the other zoo goers but they were ignored. Lalna watched Nano with what can only be described as love in his eyes. She turned to him, her brown eyes wide and filled with joy "Lalna! They're just so cute!" she says, turning back to the animals before he could answer. 

After leaving the Red Panda's and getting sno-cones. They begin to wander around again, Lalna reaches out and grabs Nano's hand, pulling her back as two children go barreling past. "Be careful, don't need you getting hurt." he said, Nano sticks her blue tongue out at him. "Let's go see the penguins!" Nano says, leading the way, their hands still connected. Lalna grinned and intertwined their fingers.

A few hours later the two were sitting in the animal themed restaurant in the center of the zoo eating and Nano took the time to think back to how this happened. 

Nano stood in the kitchen, finishing off the dishes after dinner. Lalna was in the other room on the phone, confirming a recent order. Pulling off the dish gloves she set them off to the side and sighed, staring at her flux covered fingers, she spread them, watching the flux spread into thin purple strands. "You okay?" Lalna's voice coming from over her shoulder caused her to jump. "Yeah, I'm fine." she says, turning on her heel. Lalna's large, glove covered hands wrapped around hers, covering them. "One day, we'll figure it out." he says softly. The small woman looked up at him and watched his green eyes for a moment "We should go on a date." she says, taking herself by surprise. "Like, with each other?" Lalna asked, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Yeah, with each other. To the zoo, maybe? I haven't been there in a while." she says, her own cheek pink. Lalna nods "yeah, that sounds nice."

And here they were, sitting across each other while on a date, it felt odd to her, but nice. Her and Lalna had been friends for several years and lived together for just less then half of that time, at first she wasn't sure when her slight annoyance with the forgetful blonde scientist had turned to affection but now it was a clear memory. "When did you start liking me?" Nano blurted out, the blonde man seemed surprised and thought it over for a moment. "It was when we lived in the old house, you were outside working on the garden after the hats attacked is, salvaging the plants and you were telling me that you were going to kick their asses for ruining some plant of yours. Then you asked what we should do to get them back and I realized, I really liked the thought of being a we if that makes sense." he says sheepishly, his cheeks a deep red as the blonde avoided her gaze. "Oh, for me it was two days after we moved into the current place, we were unpacking and I was really tired, we were both really tired and I just started rambling about how nice the doors were and you just started laughing and I could only think about how much I wanted to keep making you happy like that." she mumbles, Nano wasn't the most emotional woman and she felt a bit odd when she talked about emotions like this.

After visiting the rest of the animals and the aquarium, the once master apprentice returned home, tired with aching feet. "Want to watch a movie before bed?" Lalna asked when they got inside, he didn't want the evening to be over quite yet. Nano agrees and they pick a simple action movie before settling onto the couch with blankets. Lalna wraps his arm around the small dark haired woman who was curled into his side. Almost immediately after the movie begins the two potential lovers fall asleep, surprisingly comfortable despite the awkward positions they slept in.


End file.
